


Safe

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, semi-non verbal Gavin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Just some cuddles <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> In writing from experience- so I have no clue what. Gav has?
> 
> If you like this and like Micheoff you should check out my fic, 'Crush Me' which features similar stuff <3

Gavin and Jeremy cuddled up on the couch, scrolling peacefully on their respective phones. It was a weird habit, yeah, but neither of them would give up the sort of anti-social social interaction it was between them. Just being together- sharing the same space, basking in each other's warmth- was enough.  
Jeremy's phone chimed.

(Gavin) I can't talk right now, might take me a bit. Sorry if I'm not responding to you

Glancing over at Gavin, Jeremy made sure he was doing okay- at least outwardly. His breathing was even, and he didn't seem to be twitching or tensing like he does when distressed or panicking. That was a good sign, but he made a mental note to keep checking.

(Jeremy) Okay. Do you want me to text, or it it okay if I talk out loud?

(Gavin) Out loud is fine, just quiet please?

"Okay," Jeremy whispered, adjusting his arm around Gavin slightly to make him more comfortable. "You doing okay?"

(Gavin) Yeah, I'm alright just. Can't talk.

"'Kay." Jeremy said softly, gently ruffling Gavin's hair.

Gavin leaned in to the touch, smiling. His eyes drifted shut as he shifted further into Jeremy's arms. He set down his phone in favor of holding Gavin, whose head was pressed against up his chest, ear next to his heart. Keeping one arm around Gavin, with the other hand he gently carded through his hair.   
Gavin loved having his hair touched- gentle scratching or just running fingers through. He always melted into those touches- a dopey smile on his face and his eyes fluttering shut. Something about it signaled 'safe' to him.  
Jeremy isn't sure how long they stayed there, but it doesn't matter. What matters is Gavin's soft breaths and the reassurance that he's okay.  
And yeah, he might not feel up to talking for hours on end. He might end up feeling worse and go to lie down in the dark under the covers.   
At the moment, however, Gavin dozed off in Jeremy's arms, feeling safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
